nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Recreational Drug Law in Nesaria
Recreational Drug Law in Nesaria Nesaria and Indissia have the strongest laws on recreational drugs within the Nesarian Empire, however this page will only cover those of Nesaria. Like in the UK, there are three classes of drugs. These laws are the only ones in Nesaria set directly by the Imperial Government. The same class system for drugs applies everywhere in the Empire, but the punishments listed only apply for Nesaria. Some countries such as Avamoria have comparatively relaxed policies towards Class C drugs. Class C Owning/consuming Class C drugs entails a fine of up to the equivalent of £5000 and a prison sentence of up to 1 year. Selling/producing Class C drugs entails a fine of up to the equivalent of £10,000 and a prison sentence of up to 5 years. Class C drugs include: * Anabolic steroids * Benzodiazepines ("Benzos") * Nicotine * Cigarettes * Cannabis/Marijuana ("Weed") * Gamma-Butyrolactone (GBL) * Gamma-Hydroxybutyrate (GHB) * Nicotene * Piperazines (BZP) * Khat Class B Owning/consuming Class B drugs entails a fine of up to the equivalent of £10,000 and a prison sentence of up to 5 years. Selling/producing Class B drugs entails a fine of up to the equivalent of £25,000 and a prison sentence of up to 15 years. Class B drugs include: * Amphetamines * Barbiturates * Codeine * Methylphenidate (Ritalin) * Synthetic Cannabinoids * Synthetic Cathinones * Ketamine Class A Owning/consuming Class A drugs entails a fine of up to the equivalent of £30,000 and a prison sentence of up to 8 years. Selling/producing Class A drugs entails an unlimited fine and a life prison sentence. Class A drugs include: * Cocaine * Crack Cocaine * Ecstasy (MDMA) * Heroin * LSD * Magic Mushrooms * Methadone * Methamphetamine ("Crystal Meth") Alcohol There are also restrictions on the sale and consumption of alcohol. Alcohol can only be sold between 11am and 10pm. Under-18s cannot be in a pub past 11pm, and under-16s cannot be in a pub without a responsible adult. Alcohol can only be sold to those who are 21 or over. One alcoholic drink may be served to an over-17 with a meal. The official guidelines are a maximum of 14 units of alcohol per week regardless of gender. It is illegal to sell more than 4 units of alcohol to an individual in one day. The drink-drive limit in Nesaria is also quite strict, and about the same as Scotland. The drink-drive limit in Nesaria is: * 25 micrograms per 100 millilitres of breath * 50 milligrammes per 100 millilitres of blood * 67 milligrammes per 100 millilitres of urine Police officers are instructed to allow a leeway of 3 micrograms when performing the breathalyser test. Tobacco The sale, production, ownership and consumption of cigarettes is illegal in Nesaria (the same goes for nicotine). However, pipes (and the tobacco to fill them) may be sold to over-18s, and cigars may be sold to over-21s. Smoking is illegal indoors and in any areas where under-16s are present.